86400 Seconds
by I'm SPY48
Summary: 86,400 detik, 24 jam, satu hari, cinta seketika lenyap dari genggaman dalam waktu yang begitu Boyfriend Jeongmin, Youngmin, Minwoo


Disclaimer: Boyfriend bukan punya saia. Tapi fanfiction ini MURNI milik saia

Main character: Lee Jeongmin, Jo Youngmin, No Minwoo

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Broken romance

Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Boys love, menceritakan 3 kisah dalam satu tema dan cerita (beda waktu, beda musim, beda tokoh, tapi terjadi selayaknya dalam satu hari. Pagi, sore, tengah malam)

Author's List Songs: SKE48 – Tsuyogari Tokei, Boyfriend – Don't Touch My Girl

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**86.400 SECONDS**

.

.

**Lee Jeongmin's side**

**09.00 KST **

**Musim semi, salah satu kafe di Myeong-dong**

"Kau tau? Semalam aku bermimpi aneh."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Seperti…. jam tangan yang bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa, semua orang di sekelilingku seakan membatu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. Walaupun aku mencoba untuk memanggil mereka. Aku sedih, sampai aku membiarkan jam tanganku ini jatuh dan pecah."

"Apakah jam itu jam tangan?"

Lee Jeongmin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Menit-menit menunggu pesanannya di sebuah kafe, ia tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan beberapa orang gadis di sudut kafe. Karena kafe ini masih sepi, suara mereka terdengar jelas hingga telinganya.

"Tidak, itu jam yang aneh, lebih seperti jam saku."

"Itu bagus karena bukan jam tangan kan? Aku pernah diberitahu olah peramal mimpi. Salah satu jam tangan yang diberikan oleh seorang pacar menandakan si pacar tak ditakdirkan bersamamu, tapi bersama orang lain! Jadi mungkin sudah menjadi pertanda buruk!"

"Berarti aku beruntung!"

"Kau serius?"

"Aa... aku kan hanya diberitahu..."

Jeongmin merogoh saku jaket musim seminya. Diperhatikan benda yang kini bertengger pada telapak tangannya. Sebuah jam tangan. Ia mendapatkannya dari teman... sekaligus kekasihnya, Shim Hyunseong. Yaa... cinta jaman sekarang kadang tak peduli gender. Lantas? Apa salah?

Ia bolak-balikkan jam berlapis kuningan itu. Kata-kata para gadis itu... apa hubungannya kekasih dengan sebuah jam tangan? Membuatnya ingin tergelak. Biasa, obrolan para gadis. Kadang tak bisa dinalar.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Jeongmin pun datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini cappuchino dan wafflenya..."

"Ah! Khamsahamnida," jawabnya seraya menunduk dan tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Jeongmin tersenyum puas menatap pesanannya terhidang di meja sebelum akhirnya ia mencomot wafflenya dengan sendok.

"Aah... aku tadi barusaja dapat sms dari kekasihku, dia membatalkan kencan kita lagi..."

"Ah, _jinjjayo_? Kenapa?"

"Dia sibuk lagi?"

"Mm, sepertinya begitu..."

"Aaish... apakah ia tidak berpikir untuk meluangkan waktunya untukmu? Terus-terusan berkutat dengan kertas dan komputer. Apa iya dia mau menghabiskan 24 jamnya hanya untuk memikirkan pekerjaan?"

"Mm... apa menurutmu waktu itu sama di pandangan semua orang?"

"Kurasa begitu. Tak peduli kau itu artis, profesor, pelajar, sehari tetap 24 jam."

"Kurasa tidak sama. Kecepatan waktu selalu berbeda pada setiap orang. Saat-saat yang membosankan dan menyakitkan selalu terasa lama, tapi pada saat membahagiakan waktu terasa sangat cepat."

Diam-diam, di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menghabiskan waffle dan cappuchinonya, Jeongmin terus menyimak apa yang para gadis itu bicarakan. Yaah, hanya sebagai dengar-dengaran saja. Tak lebih. Lagipula, pembicaraan itu sepertinya menarik.

"Tapi itu hanya pendapat. Karena waktu seharusnya sama pada seluruh manusia, kan? Tak peduli kau ada di Tokyo, Seoul, London atau New York, sehari harus 86.400 detik!"

"Yaa... jika dilogika memang begitu. Tapi, tiap orang menghabiskan waktu dengan cara yang berbeda, kan? Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, ya mungkin menurutmu waktu yang diberikan tiap orang berbeda."

Jeongmin mengangguk kecil mengamini pembicaraan tepat di belakang punggungnya itu. Tangannya memasukkan potongan waffle ke mulut kecilnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput cappuchinonya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya terkesiap dan cepat-cepat merogoh saku celananya. Di layar terpampang nama Hyunseong. Aah... tebakkannya benar. Ia tergelak kecil.

"Ah! Tunggu! Tadi itu... membatalkan kencan, terus-terusan sibuk seharian... jangan-jangan dia sudah tak suka lagi padamu?"

"Hee?"

"Aaa... jangan bicara begitu...!"

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah berapa kali janjimu tidak dia tepati...?"

Dengan cekatan sembari mencomot wafflenya lagi, Jeongmin membuka pesan tersebut. Mata sipitnya bergerak-gerak cepat, membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel. Namun entah kenapa, makin ia membaca, makin pudar pula senyumnya. Matanya melebar. Mulutnya yang tadi mengunyah kini menadadak diam.

"Ya! Kau malah membuatnya sedih, tahu! Ah! Tuh, kan, dia malah menangis sekarang!"

"A-aa... _mi-mianhae_..."

.

.

**Jo Youngmin's side**

**15.30 KST **

**Musim panas, lapangan voli School of Permorming Art, Seoul**

"Ya! Youngmin-ah! Oper kemari!"

"Aargh! Tidak akan kubiarkaann! Hyaaa!"

"Tangkap ini! Buat mereka K.O!"

Suasana lapangan voli sekolah khusus seni dan performing Seoul ini terlihat ramai. Ya, sore ini klub ekstrakurikuler voli sedang mengadakan latihan rutin seperti biasa. Setelah mengikuti jadwal pelajaran yang cukup membuat pikiran penat, bermain sepak bola bisa jadi pilihan tersendiri untuk melampiaskan rasa stres. Yaa... itu menurut Jo Youngmin. Siswa kelas 12 jurusan seni peran.

"YEAAAHH! MASUUUK!"

Sorak sorai terdengar riuh di tengah-tengah lapangan. Beberapa teman pun langsung menghambur memeluk Youngmin yang sedang berseorak pula. Mereka saling melempar tawa. Tapi, berbeda dengan keadaan di pinggir lapangan dekat pagar. Mereka yang belum dapat giliran bermain pun hanya melihat dengan tampang bosan.

"Kita selalu latihan di sini bersama."

"Kita selalu melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kita selalu di sini di waktu yang sama."

"Kita selalu duduk di sini jika menunggu giliran main."

"Kita selalu mengobrol hal-hal yang sama."

"Kalimatnya selalu sama kan?"

"Anehnya, kita tidak bosan."

Setelah melampiaskan kepuasan masing-masing, grup pertama yang mendapat giliran main pun mundur dari tengah-tengah lapangan. Begitu juga dengan Youngmin. Segera ia berlari kecil menuju pinggir lapangan dan mengambil handuk serta air mineralnya. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, ia pun meneguk air minumnya.

"Tapi, sekalinya keluar dari kebiasaan, kita akan susah untuk mengikuti."

"Ya, rasanya berat!"

"Walau kita selalu melakukan hal yang sama, jika dipaksa melawan arus juga susah…"

"Yaah... kita harus kembali membiasakan diri lagi."

Youngmin menoleh saat mendengar dua temannya sedang bercengkerama. Ia sedikit heran dengan isi pembicaraan mereka yang sedikit aneh. Ingin rasanya bertanya, 'apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?', tapi hal itu ia urungkan.

"Ah, tapi... apa tidak buruk kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama terus?"

"Iya, sih... kadang kita juga butuh sesuatu yang baru."

Youngmin tersenyum kecil seraya menggeleng. Aah, ia tahu mereka pasti bosan menunggu giliran. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai posisi cadangan, mereka lebih sering dituntut untuk melihat permainan orang lain agar lebih mengerti. Youngmin pun mendesah. Tapi, di saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, tak sengaja matanya menangkap dua sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya terbelalak dan senyumnya hilang entah ke mana. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhkan botol minumannya di atas tanah yang kering.

"Haah... terkadang, waktu itu tidak adil."

.

.

**No Minwoo's side**

**23.00 KST**

**Musim dingin, dalam bus yang sedang berjalan menuju halte...**

No Minwoo terduduk di deretan bangku sebelah kanan tepat nomor tiga dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran bangku yan tak begitu empuk. Walaupun kepalanya sedikit bergoyang-goyang, rasanya tak jadi masalah baginya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Kosong.

Salju turun kecil-kecil. Butir-butirnya jatuh dengan malasnya bagaikan kapas. Sesekali mereka dikacau angin yang bertiup. Di dalam bus yang hanya memuat beberapa penumpang ini—satu wanita paruh baya di deretan bangku kiri, sepasang kekasih di bangku belakang, satu pria yang tengah tertidur di bangku dekat pintu, dan satu lagi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minwoo sendiri—pikirannya melayang.

Minwoo mendesah dan mengeratkan slayer cokelat dan _coat_ musim dinginnya. Dadanya kini terasa sesak, seperti dirinya sedang dihinggapi masalah yang cukup berat. Kadang, ia berpikir. Ia iri dengan waktu yang terus berjalan dengan santainya. Rasanya tiada beban. Walaupun waktu yang ia punya ini nyata, namun masa lalu, sekarang bahkan masa depan seakan berlalu begitu cepat dan berjalan lambat ketika menghampirinya. Membuatnya lelah... fisik, batin dan pikiran.

.

.

"**Semua orang di dunia ini memiliki waktu nyata yang sama.**

**86.400 detik."**

.

.

**Lee Jeongmin's side**

**09.45 KST**

**Musim semi, salah satu kafe di Myeong-dong**

'_**Kita tak bisa bersama lagi. **_**Mianhae**_**...'**_

Jeongmin terpaku pada pesan singkat di layar ponselnya. Aktivitasnya terhenti begitu saja. Sudah berkali-kali ia coba menyerapi apa maksud pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit menyelami, ia pun menyadarinya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Jeongmin menghela napas panjang demi menetralisir perasaannya yang mendadak kalut.

Para gadis di belakangnya masih terus mengobrol dengan ceriwisnya, menambah nestapa hati Jeongmin. Entah karena saking berisiknya, atau bahan pembicaraannya yang sedikit mengena di hati Jeongmin. Entah kenapa, pipinya mendadak panas. Sesekali ia tengadahkan kepalanya. Satu tangannya meremat erat jam tangan pemberian Hyunseong tempo hari di atas meja.

.

.

Jeongmin berjalan agak terhuyung keluar dari kafe. Angin segar musim semi segera menyambutnya hangat. Musim kali ini terlihat sangat berwarna. Semuanya tersenyum, semuanya tertawa ceria. Sangat kontras dengannya yang terus menekuk wajahnya. Kaki jenjangnya meniti jalan setapak, entah akan membawa dirinya ke mana. Dengan seksama, ia dekap jam tangan kuningan itu di dadanya.

Perasaannya makin berkecamuk seiring gugurnya kelopak bunga plum yang sedang bermekaran. Jeongmin berlari sekuat tenaga, menerjang lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Dada ini terasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, tapi tak bisa ia keluarkan.

Sampai di sini sajakah perjalanan cinta yang sudah dipertahankannya sejak lama?

Jeongmin terhenti ketika ia merasa lelah. Tepat di bawah pohon bunga plum. Tubuhnya membungkuk-bungkuk sembari tangannya menapak pada lutut. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Seiring helaan napas beratnya, tak ia sadari isakkannya keluar satu demi satu. Air matanya tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Ia kecewa, ia kesal, ia juga sakit. Dengan tenaga terakhir, Jeongmin membanting jam tangan dalam genggamannya hingga membentur trotoar, pecah berkeping-keping. Ia berharap dengan pecahnya jam itu, waktu dapat ia hentikan dan ia putar ulang. Kembali ke masa-masa lalunya yang indah bersama kekasih yang sangat ia cintai...

.

.

"**86.400 detik.**

**Waktu terkadang terasa tak adil."**

.

.

**Jo Youngmin's side**

**16.55 KST **

**Musim panas, lapangan sepak bola School of Permorming Art, Seoul**

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat sekali. Seperti film yang di_slow motion_.

Youngmin tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Pandangannya seakan terpaku. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bola mata cokelat gelapnya mendapati Jo Kwangmin, saudara kembarnya... sekaligus orang yang diam-diam ia sukai, tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis, di seberang lapangan. Mereka saling mengaitkan tangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Youngmin tak dapat membaca tatapan mereka. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Botol minuman yang sedari tadi ia genggam tiba-tiba melorot dan jatuh membetur tanah, isinya tumpah ke mana-mana.

Sebuah bola menggelinding begitu saja dan menabrak sepatu Youngmin tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya! Youngmin-ah! Ambilkan bola itu dan lempar kemari!" seorang teman berseru dari tengah-tengah lapangan. Tapi apa daya, Youngmin sama sekali tak merespon. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia masih senantiasa mematung.

"YA! JO YOUNGMIN!"

Dan dengan satu teriakan ini, Youngmin berhasil menoleh, walau sedikit kaku.

"_N-ne_?" jawabnya kikuk.

"Aiish! Kau ini kenapa? Ambilkan bolanya..." seru salah satu temannya agak kesal. Youngmin menunduk dan mengambil bola di dekat kakinya. Dengan segera ia lemparkan bola itu ke tengah lapangan.

"Hup! _Gomawoyo_ Youngminie!" sang teman memberinya salam tiga jari dan kembali bermain.

Sepeninggal temannya tadi, Youngmin kembali sendiri. Seakan terperangkap dalam dunia yang asing. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kwangmin dan gadis berambut hitam sebahu di seberang sana. Dadanya seakan tersengat listrik ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah adegan yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya. Mereka barusaja akan berciuman. Youngmin terbelalak. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia ambil langkah mundur dan memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. Ia tak mau melihat ini semua. Terlalu menyakitkan!

.

.

Youngmin menyingkirkan diri dari keramaian. Ia sibuk membereskan bola-bola di pinggir lapangan dekat pagar, sementara teman-temannya bermain. Bayang-bayang Kwangmin bersama gadis itu masih saja muncul. Membuat perasaanya gusar.

Orang yang ia sukai ternyata sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain? Apalagi, Youngmin belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya? Sungguh ironis. Apakah ini semua terlarang? Menyukai saudara sendiri? _Incest_? Lantas kenapa?

Youngmin tergelak kecil, sedikit menyimpulkan senyum kecut. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali menyiratkan kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Dalam hitungan detik, pipinya pun memanas. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk memasukkan bola ke keranjang dengan pelan kini berubah gusar. Ia memasukkan—tidak—mungkin lebih tepatnya melempar bola—dengan emosi—ke dalam keranjang.

Semua ini sungguh tidak adil.

Youngmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Hatinya hancur. Air matanya mulai menguar dan mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia terus melempar bola ke keranjang dengan emosi, hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan sendiri. Napasnya naik turun, wajahnya sembab. Ia berniat untuk duduk di sisi pagar lapangan dan mengatur napasnya. Tapi belum sempat, tubuhnya sudah melorot di depan keranjang bola. Ia berlutut, dengan tangan memegangi permukaan keranjang bola. Tangisnya pun menjadi...

...tanpa seorang pun mengetahuinya.

.

.

"**86.400 detik.**

"**Setelah sekian lama menahan, lelaki pun juga bisa menitikkan air matanya."**

.

.

**No Minwoo's side**

**23.30 KST**

**Musim dingin, dalam bus yang sedang berjalan menuju halte...**

Minwoo masih memaku dirinya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Satu tangannya menyangga dagu. Tengah malam ini, salju masih terus turun dengan intensitas sedang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada dalam bus ini. Tak peduli bus ini akan mengarah ke mana.

Mendadak, ia teringat kejadian yang ia alami beberapa jam yang lalu di sebuah taman. Kejadian yang membuat dadanya sakit.

PLAAAKK!

Minwoo terkesiap. Suara tamparan dari sang kakak kelas sekaligus kekasihnya, Kim Donghyun, masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya, mengatupkannya rapat. Tangan yang tadi menyangga dagunya kini berpindah menyentuh noda merah di salah satu sudut bibirnya yang membiru. Minwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela.

Bus tiba-tiba mengerem. Tubuh Minwoo sedikit tertarik ke depan. Seiring berhentinya bus, ia merasa waktu juga berhenti. Ia melihat butir-butir salju membatu di udara, orang-orang yang berjalan di seberang mematung dengan pose beragam. Minwoo mendesah. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan sekuat tenaga kini akhirnya mengalir juga. Suasana ini begitu menyudutkannya.

Sekali saja, di dalam bus yang dingin ini, ada seseorang memeluk dirinya. Mengelus rambutnya. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Donghyun ketika dia sedang larut dalam kesedihan. Minwoo rindu belaian sayang darinya. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menengadahkan kepala menatap langit hitam. Ingin sekali ia panjatkan sebuah permohonan agar terlepas dari semua masalah ini.

Tak lama kemudian, bus kembali berjalan. Semuanya kembali normal. Salju turun masih dengan gelayut malasnya, orang-orang di jalanan kembali bergerak dengan semestinya. Di saat itu, ia bisikkan kata maaf pada dirinya sendiri, juga orang lain yang sudi mendengarnya, diikuti lelehan air matanya yang mulai menderas. Minwoo menangis sesunggukkan dalam diam. Hingga tak terasa, jam di dalam bus kini menunjukkan pukul 24.00 waktu setempat.

.

.

"**86.400 detik.**

**24 jam.**

**Satu hari.**

**Cinta seketika lenyap dari genggaman dalam waktu yang begitu cepat."**

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: HIYAAA! Saia kembali, readers! Setelah sekian lama hiatus dan lebih sering posting ff di FB, akhirnya saia posting lagi di sini. Kali ini saia lagi suka sama Boyfriend. Sekalinya mau biki ff tentang SJ, entah kenapa lagi gak ada mood =3=

So, buat para BESTFRIEND, selamat membaca... maaf, saia sukanya bikin cerita yg nyesek2 setelah The Presentiment. Wkwkwkwkwk!

Yosh, semoga kalian suka!

I'm SPY48 :D


End file.
